


Wings

by princessofthieves



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie hates that stupid jacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Patrols? Yuffie loved them. She had to run, fight, kick asses, and help other people. It kept her busy, I kept Leon busy. Guard duties? She hated those.  
Whenever Sora and his friends were in town they insisted in helping out and the committee just had to sit around, check the claymores whenever one was activated and just… be there. Aerith often wandered off with Cloud, Cid had to spend time working on gummiships and it meant Leon and Yuffie had time to be alone. And talk.

Now, while most of the days she couldn’t wait to be home alone with him after a long day, to climb in the bed after a quick shower and collapse between his arms… having a day just to relax was too much. And it painfully reminded her how her relationship was probably working only because they had no one else and no time to dedicate themselves to others between fights and problems to be solved. 

“…”

And there he was, sitting on the couch with that horrible jacket on his lap, he passed from cleaning it and stitching a few small holes in the internal fabric to stare at it in awe, his eyes gazing over the red wings carved on its back. Yuffie always pretended she couldn’t see that, she always distracted herself whenever his eyes locked on feathers or when he randomly tried rings at the market: it was a costant, painful reminder she was no more than a second choice, he still was in love with that blue girl she could barely remember. While Leon wasn’t definitely with her only to satisfy his desires –he never touched her and they never took the big step that would have moved their relationship from platonic to… more- Yuffie couldn’t understand why he said he returned her feelings when she confessed her attraction. Maybe he was just indulging her wishes to keep everything under control, to be sure that their team could keep working… and it did, of course, but only when they had to fight or team up to face some issue.  
She sighed, poured a cup of tea in her favorite mug and turned to look at him again, now Leon’s thumb was gently caressing the crimson leather that formed the symbol of his long lost love. And for the first time she spoke.

“This isn’t working.”

They weren’t working and even thought he didn’t reply she could tell from the way he slightly shifted his body and his brows curved that Leon perfectly knew what she was talking about. You’re not even trying to deny it, are you?

“I’m talking to you, Squall-“  
“It’s Leon.”  
“Oh, of course you speak when you have to correct me…”

She literally stomped in front of him, crossed her arms and looked down at her boyfriend with anger. Boyfriend… ah! That word never seemed so out of place before. 

“You know, I’m, like, so tired of this bullshit. You say you love me but you wear her wings on your back, you’re with me right now but all you can look at is that stupid jacket. Tell me, Squall-“

Their eyes met but the usual ‘it’s Leon’ reply didn’t come.

“-how many times you kiss me wishing it was someone else? How many times you hold me in your sleep seeking somebody’s warmth instead? Why did you even accept me as your partner if all you can do is grieve for her death? Because you just don’t care? Because for some fucking reason I remind you of her? What is it? The color of our hair? I don’t even remember this Rinoa-girl!”  
“Yuffie-!”  
“No Yuffie! This time! You’re always so eager to silence me whenever I try to speak of things that may hurt you but hell, man, Aerith keeps telling me I wouldn’t understand, Cloud says it’s a man-thing and I’m just fucking tired to look at you and know I’m, like, only the second choice. That if she’d ever show up you’d return with her without even kissing me goodbye… because who cares, Yuffie is just Yuffie.”

The young woman didn’t want to say so much but as soon as her mouth snapped open she couldn’t stop herself from telling him what was in her mind. Heck, she barely realized she spilled most of her drink on the floor while waving her arms, Yuffie didn’t even know how long she kept everything for herself.

“So, you know what? I’m Yuffie Fucking Highwind and I’m not going to being quiet just because you never want to speak. And you’re a coward and you make me fucking mad because you’re supposed to be this city’s freaking hero and you don’t even know how to tell your companion that you’d rather break up because you can’t forget your ex!”

The mug was slammed on the small, old table of the kitchen and silence fell in the room. She expected a reply, any reply, but as usual it didn’t come. Minutes passed, he slightly opened his mouth a couple of times but no words come from the older man. 

“So, you know what? I’m Yuffie Fucking Highwind and I’m not going to being quiet just because you never want to speak. And you’re a coward and you make me fucking mad because you’re supposed to be this city’s freaking hero and you don’t even know how to tell your companion that you’d rather break up because you can’t forget your ex!”

The mug was slammed on the small, old table of the kitchen and silence fell in the room. She expected a reply, any reply, but as usual it didn’t come. Minutes passed, he slightly opened his mouth a couple of times but no words come from the older man, Leon simply broke the eye contact, got up and left the ninja alone in the room.

"Good gawd, Yuffie, that was... stupid." 

But the damage was done, after accumulating so much stress from everyday's life she bursted out and now Leon was probably going to hide somewhere for the next days and just return to tell her that they needed to break up. If he already didn't do that by walking away like that- tch, he even slammed the door. Stupid Yuffie indeed.

Only half of her prediction turned out to be true.

The man disappeared for days, Yuffie patrolled alone and, when there was a chance, in Cid's company. They knew he wasn't distant, most of his duties as a member of the committee were still being carried out, at least the written ones, but he avoided his 'family' for a while. Then, suddenly, he returned one moring almost two weeks later: Leon woke her up before dawn, the Whole sky was still dark, and ordered her to get ready because there were suspicious movements in a still abandoned area of the city and they had to investigate.  
At first she was simply pleased to find out he apparently considered her mature enough to work with him despite their breakup -because... that was a breakup, wasn't it?- but when he turned to leave the room Yuffie couldn't help but smile widely noticing how the red leather wings on the back of his jacket had been removed leaving the black surface plain, decorated with few holes only where the largest stitches used to be.

Maybe he wasn't ready to leave Rinoa behind and Yuffie could tell but at least she now knew he was trying and that, translated from his goofy Language made of grunts and frowns, he –maybe- wanted to try with her.


End file.
